The Life Of Solar Ivory
by benjymansy123
Summary: Join Solar Ivory, brother of Obsidian Blade, and true adventurer, this little filly is prepared for anything ...or is she?


Solar Ivory Jackson's Life

By: Madeline Jackson

Chapter 1: Obsidian's Transformation

Hi. I'm Solar, and this is my story. I'm going to start from long ago. I was five, and I had a brother named Obsidian. Even though we didn't always get along, he's still my favorite BBBFF (big brother best friend forever). So, anyways, I and he were playing a game. Our cat, Saphira, was sitting on the windowsill. Oh, wait, I didn't tell you about me, except for my name! I'm an Alicorn, and I live in Ponyville. It's fun, and when we first moved there from Manehatten, there was a mare from Ponyville, I think she said her name was, Pinkie Pie? Anyways, she was there to greet us, and she said she'd help us get friends. That was pretty great, but also I wanted to make friends on my own. Then she said that she was going to 'Tell everypony in Ponyville about you'. So, then I realized that she was just going to let everypony know that there are new ponies in town. Yeah, so that's a little about me, but NOW I'm going to tell you about my BBBFF. He used to be a unicorn, and he's really good with magic. He keeps telling me to stop using my wings so often, but I don't get it. I actually made the mistake of telling HIM to stop using _his_ MAGIC so often, but that just made him really red in the face. So, I try not to mention that too much. One day, I woke up. I started eating some Oat Toast Crunch. Then, Obsidian came downstairs and _he had freaking WINGS_! I was so shocked that my wing immediately dropped my spoon, and my jaw dropped. See what I did there? At school, we're working on details. Anyways, after my jaw dropped, Obsidian asked questioningly, "What?" My hoof began to shake, and without me controlling it, my hoof pointed at his wings. "Oh, these? Um…" He started to blush. And I couldn't help but say, "Whoa, wait, and hold up, how you got _wings?_"

Chapter 2: Obsidian's New Wings

If you've read my brother's book series, then you know how he got wings. Otherwise, look for a book series on the internet called _Obsidian's Adventures._ I think you'll find it on . Check that. Anyways, so, he explained to me how he got his wings, and I thought it was pretty cool. But, on the other hoof, he told me not to tell _anypony._ I was sad, 'cause I blabber a lot, but he was serious, so I 'crossed my heart, hoped to fly, stuck a cupcake in my eye' _literally_. Yeah, I had to go to the doctor's office, but it was _totally_ worth it. So, after I made that promise, I asked him if he was going to learn how to fly. He said he already knew, and right then I noticed his eyes were red and they looked like they would pop out of his eye sockets any moment. I told him to go to sleep, he didn't argue. When he got to the fifth step, I quickly rethought and I said, "Wait!" "What?" he said. Did I hear a yawn? "After your power nap, can you PLEASE teach me how to fly?" "Okay. Goodnight." "Goodnight."

Chapter 3: My 'Training'

Well, Obsidian eventually woke up, but by the time he did, everypony was already asleep, so, he went back to sleep. But not before playing on his computer for seven hours. I was outside the whole time, so I was pretty disappointed when he went upstairs without even _noticing_ me. So, after I heard a loud snore (yes, he's that loud), I decided to go back to bed. There wasn't very much of a competition, inside, tucked into my cozy bed with my blanket on me, was much cozier than being outside at 1:00 PM. In the morning I was pretty mad at Obsidian for the incident last night, but mom got to me before I could get to him. "Good morning, Solar! Sleep well?" "You could say that." I joked. I asked her to let me through as politely as I could, because my mom is _very_ picky when it comes to me and being polite. She made room, and I squeezed through. I got myself some oats and a honey granola bar, and, I considered that as breakfast. I saw Obsidian, but before I could say anything, he cut me off. "Oh, hey solar! Want to, you know, _go_?" "Uh, sure. Hey mom, can I go outside with Obsidian?" "Of course you can, sweetie! Just let me know when you're done. I'll be in my room." "Got it." said me and Obsidian at the same exact time. "Jinx!" Obsidian said. So, we went outside. He started teaching me tricks and stuff. It was fun, and when we were done, he said that if I trained a little more, I could be even better than Rainbow Dash herself. I thought it was nice of him to say that. Then I asked him if he could give me a magic lesson. He said yes, but I had to listen. After _that_ we got carried away and played a game. We played and played and we saw Saphira on the windowsill. Wait a minute; we're where we were at in the beginning! Well, time for a new chapter!

Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning

As I was saying, we were playing and playing, and eventually it got dark, and we realized mom would be worried. Obsidian was the first to say it, "Last one to the house is a chicken!" I didn't argue. "3, 2, 1, go!" I raced to the house. Obsidian didn't look worried, even if I was way ahead. He kind of had his 'I'm so gonna cheat' face… *POOF* He teleported! Into the house! I flew in the house and immediately pointed my hoof, and said "You cheated!" "Who, me?" Obsidian made an innocent face. "Yes, you! You teleported!" "No!" I gave him a stern look and turned and raced towards mom's room. I opened the door. Mom sighed in relief. She said something about 'you had me so worried' and 'I thought you got lost'. I wasn't really listening though. I told what had happened and what Obsidian did during the race, and she started hugging me and saying that she was sorry and she'd make sure it would never happen again. Long story short, she went downstairs and yelled at Obsidian. Yup.**  
**Well, that's this chapter. _NEXT!_

Chapter 5: I See Hands for Myself

So, Obsidian was pretty mad at me for telling on me. The last thing he said to me was he called me a 'snitch' and then he didn't talk to me. Next day, I told him I was sorry, and I asked him to sneak me into the portal. He said he would, but he wasn't going in the portal. I didn't care that he wasn't going in with me that much. Besides, I didn't want him to. So, he used his magic to shrink me down so I could fit into his pocket. Then, he snuck me to the portal room. I've got to say, riding in his pocket on a bumpy floor while he's running, feels like lying down on a bed of spikes. And the spikes are as sharp as knives. That's what it feels like. It felt like an hour, but we finally got to the portal room. He grew me to normal size, and started whispering to me. "This is as far as I can take you. The rest is laid out for you." "Thanks." I said. I walked nervously through the portal. And the last thing I remember, I blacked out. When I woke up, I didn't feel any different. But I couldn't feel my wings, or my horn. I took a look at myself. "AAAAHHHHHH!" I screeched. I saw hands. Ten fingers, just as Obsidian had described. Instead of hooves, I had feet. Luckily, my brother had told me how to balance and walk at the same time before we left. I was sure that I could do it. It took a second, but I did it. I saw something really weird. Some _one?_ Someone that looked like, no, _just like,_ no long?" "Obsidian, I thought you said you _weren't _going through the portal!" "What portal?" _Uh, oh!_ I thought. _You just messed with your brother's human counterpart._ "Um," I said. "I'm just messing with you. Ha. Uh." After that, I said something _real_ intelligent, like "Uh, yeah, that's it. _Lol_." … yeah. After that, I noticed it was getting dark, and I told Obsidian's counterpart TO GO HOME! I left through the portal. When I got there, I saw guards. No,_ not_ guards. These were Alicorns with ripped wings, swiss cheese hooves, and fangs for teeth. I ran back in the portal. I looked back. _Too late for Obsidian, _I thought.

To Be Continued…


End file.
